thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
First Jellico Ministry (Wiltshire)
The '''First Jellico Ministry '''was formed by Edward Jellico on June 1, 3011, following the resignation of longtime Conservative Prime Minister Jaresh Inyo. Jellico was appointed the 4th Prime Minister of Wiltshire and the First Jellico Ministry served until January 3013 when the Conservative Party lost its overall majority in the National Assembly. The First Jellico Ministry was one of the longest serving ministries in Wiltshirian history and is most notable as many considered Wiltshire to become a regional power during this two year period. Jellico's ability to build military strength while also coming to diplomatic arrangements is one of the reasons why the Jellico Doctrine is still in affect today. In addition, this was the government that finalised the incorporation of Washington E.R. into Wiltshire. History and Formation The Resignation of Jaresh Inyo came as a shock to many as his popularity had just delivered the Conservative Party a majority in the January 3011 Wiltshire General Election. Jellico served as Inyo's long time Defence Minister and so when the Liberal Alliance left government (and George Sinclaire left the position of Deputy Prime Minister), Jellico was appointed Deputy Prime Minister. Jellico became the first ever Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party and this position put him in a prime spot to take over from Inyo when he resigned. No Conservative Leader had ever resigned before and so there was no procedure for the selection of a successor. The was some debate between the announcement of Inyo's resignation and the formation of Jellico's government whether or not the National Assembly or the Conservative Party should select the next Prime Minister. Constitutionally, the next Prime Minister would be appointed by the National Assembly and many suggested that the Conservative Leader should be the person appointed by the Assembly. The Conservative Party backbench Committee approved this to be the plan. However, just days before the vote was planned to take place (there were 4 candidates). Many suggested that if the vote was split enough, the Socialist Leader (Karl Krussinich) might be able to win a plurality and bring down the government for long enough to trigger an early election. Jaresh Inyo wanted to avoid this and so announced that Conservative Assembly Members would vote a day early. The winner of that vote would be the single Conservative Party candidate to go forward to the whole Assembly vote the following day. The vote was supposed to be a close one. The four candidates (Joanna Stevens, Steve Walmack, Joel McCair and Edward Jellico) were in a neck and neck race. However, on May 27, the Chancellor of the Exchequer broke his silence and came forward to endorse Edward Jellico. The two came to an agreement that Banks would remain Chancellor and become Deputy Prime Minister. Banks was the leader of the Conservative Party Committee for Reform and so was able to swing a number of AMs to their side. Banks was able to do this and so Jellico easily won the vote and was elected Prime Minister the next day. Edward Jellico was appointed the 4th Prime Minister on June 1, 3011 by Governor-General Aaron Whitmore. The government was formed and continued until the October 3011 Wiltshire General Election where the government increased its majority. This government, now strengthened went onto create the Jellico Doctrine and become one of the most influential and note worthy governments in history. However, after a long parliamentary session, the government lost its majority in the January 3013 Wiltshire General Election. Cabinet Category:Politics